


Rescue Me

by moviegeek03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Smiley Face Killers, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: TK had a past that he rarely shared...well that he never shared. One where he had nearly been killed in college. One he had spent nearly six years trying to put behind him. But being the victim of a high profile kidnapper and killer made that hard. But he tried. He just had to keep trying.Smiley Face Killers Inspired Tarlos Fic - AU meeting where TK is Jake from the movie and Carlos is a cop working the case. Starts pre-series and will come up to series eventually.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 28
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This idea wouldn't leave me alone after watching Smiley Face Kilers on Halloween. So...here we go. This is an AU based off some of the plot from that movie and the theory. It will not follow exact details of the movie (can't kill TK guys) but will have some pieces/scenes from that. It will start out in college and build up to the series, exploring what happened and how it impacted him as he got older. And Carlos will be featured (because of course).
> 
> Would really appreciate thoughts on this one guys. Thanks!

_Six years ago…_

He grabbed a newspaper as he walked into the library. He had no desire to study. Not that he ever really did to be honest. He had very little interest in being in college. But his mom had insisted, much to his frustration, that he give it a try. That he get a degree to fall back on before he foolishly, in her opinion, followed his dad’s footsteps and joined the fire academy. But hey…at least it meant he got to live in California on her dime for a couple years. Even if it was slowly making him more miserable than he wanted to admit.

He sighed to himself as he took the stairs two at a time up to the third floor. As much as he hated college, he did love his campus and the views, especially from the third floor of the library. He could usually find an empty desk or comfy chair to hide out in if nothing else. He could pretend to read for his classes, which, honestly, he hated.

There wasn’t much about this past year a half he liked really…

And it showed.

His phone was filled with worried texts from his mom, asking him why he hadn’t chosen a major yet, urging him to finally commit to pre-law and do what his dad couldn’t. To follow in her footsteps.

He had stopped responding to her two weeks ago.

He couldn’t take it any more. He couldn’t take the questions, the nagging, the assumptions. Any of it.

His dad had tried to mediate, as always, but even that wasn’t doing much good at this point. He was just…miserable.

But he had to stick it out.

He had promised. Both his parents. That he would try. That he would follow his mom out to California and go to school before he made any final career decisions. Even if he had known what career he wanted since he was a little kid.

And it wasn’t like it was all bad. He had made some friends. He had managed to get onto the soccer team. Hell, he even had a boyfriend. Things could have been so much worse!

Yet…

_He wasn’t happy._

He sighed again as he dropped his backpack and sank into an empty chair. The floor was pretty empty for a Friday afternoon. He let the newspaper unroll in his lap so he could see the headlines.

_Drownings Baffle Local PD_

He raised an eyebrow and kept reading. He knew he needed to read his assignment for his sociology course. But he found himself taking in the news instead.

_Local PD continue to be confused and curious about the recent string of drowning plaguing the coastline. The most recent scene, occurring just in what appears to be the late hours of Wednesday night, looked just as at least three other scenes have in the past year. A young man (who has not been identified) was found dead along the shoreline by local surfers, in what appeared to be an apparent drowning. Earlier deaths have been ruled as suicide in the past, but police continue to investigate. This writer spoke with Officer Carlos Reyes, who was patrolling at the time of the call yesterday for more details. When asked about the scene, the officer commented on how “all the scenes bare some similarities, making them appear connected.” When pressed for more details, he was unable to clarify due to the ongoing investigation…_

“Whatcha reading?”

He started at the voice, dropping the paper and knocking his foot against the nearby table. The noise earned few shushes from some nearby students.

“Sorry, Tyler.”

He internally groaned. No matter how many times he corrected everyone out here, people insisted on calling him by his proper name, not the nickname he was so used to in New York. For some reason, no one seemed to call him TK. He couldn’t help but think he mom had something to do with that as well…

“Hey, Mark. Sorry, babe. Didn’t see you.” TK sat up and looked at his boyfriend. “Was reading the news.”

Mark noticed the dropped paper and picked it up. He flicked it out to see the headlines and raised an eyebrow at it. “Why are you reading this? It’s depressing as hell.” He tossed the paper back to TK and took a seat on top of the low table beside him.

TK shrugged and set the paper beside him. “Was that or the book for soc on public health.”

“Gross,” Mark scoffed.

TK bit his lip. He actually liked the book, and that topic. It was about the only class he didn’t hate right now. It at least focused on impact of society on health and emergency services to some extent.

“Anyway,” Mark continued. “Ready to get out of here and grab a late lunch? That way we can plan for the party tonight?”

“Sure, sounds great,” TK lied. He wasn’t looking forward to the party. But he couldn’t tell Mark that. Not when Mark was already excited. “Where do you want to eat?”

Mark smiled at that and leaned forward to give TK a kiss. “How about we go grab some burgers from the foodcourt and sit outside?”

“That works.” TK gave Mark another kiss in return before standing. He really needed to do work for school, but he guessed it could wait til he got home later. Mark took his hand and led him out of the library. “Let me grab my bike though,” TK asked once they were outside. “I’d rather move it to the foodcourt.”

  
“Sure, but I would have given you a ride today. I would have picked you up this morning.”

“Nah.” TK unlocked his bike from the rack. “It’s fine. I like biking to campus.” He grabbed the handle bars and pushed the bike beside him as they walked.

“Didn’t your mom offer you a car, babe?”

TK bit the inside of his cheek. “Yeah…but she’s already paying for my rent. I didn’t want to add to it.”

  
“But she’s loaded…”

TK tried not to roll his eyes. “Yeah, but I don’t need a car. Not right now. I like biking and walking to campus.” He took a deep breath. “Besides, you always offer to give me a ride. Why do I need a car?” He punctuated his sentence by giving Mark a kiss on the cheek as they entered the foodcourt.

“Touché,” Mark laughed. “Want to grab a table and I’ll order for us?”

“Sure. Get my normal and a milkshake for me?”

“Vanilla?”

“Please,” he answered as he headed toward a secluded area. He leant his bike against the table and took a seat. He took out his cell and started scrolling. There were more texts from his mom that he continued to ignore and one from his dad.

_Hey, kid, just checking in on you. Been awhile. Text or call when you can. Would love to hear how soccer and school are going._ _Love you!_

TK felt guilt run through him. He didn’t mean to ignore his dad. He just…hadn’t felt much like talking to people. He replied to his dad nonetheless, promising to call on Sunday since he had homework and plans every night until then.

Mark returned as TK’s phone lit up again with another text from his mom. He turned it over and grabbed his food instead of responding. Mark rolled his eyes at it. “You know…your mom has started messaging me. She’s worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” TK assured. “She’s worrying for nothing.”

“Tyler.”

“Come on,” he groaned. He grabbed a French fry from Mark’s tray. “It’s fine. She’s just nagging me about my major and shit. It’s not worth the arguments right now so…let it go.”

“Okay. Okay.” Mark held up his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying, she is worried. And I kind of am too.”

TK raised an eyebrow at that. “I’m fine, Mark.”

“You just…you seem kind of off lately.”

TK did his best not to roll his eyes at that. “I’m fine.”

“You’re stressed.”

“We’re in college…of course I’m stressed.”

“Tyler…”

TK all but cringed at the tone and use of his name. “I’m fine, Mark.” He reached across the table and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Really. I’m okay. I’m just trying to get stuff done for class.” _Classes I hate._ “And my mom is driving me crazy.”

Mark just nodded. “Okay.” He grabbed a few fries himself. “Just promise me you won’t flake out of the party tonight.”

That did earn an eye roll.

“Oh come on! You have to go! It will be fun!”

“Mark, I—“

“No buts, Ty.” Mark squeezed his hand. “Come on! I want to take you out.”

TK laughed. “You want to go get high and drunk at the beach.”

“Well, yes, but with you.”

TK shook his head.

“Oh come on, you deserve some fun.”

TK sighed. “Okay. Fine. But I can’t go overboard. Jack and I have soccer practice at eleven tomorrow.”

“You do realize Jack is coming and bring stuff for us, right?”

“I know. He told me.” TK swallowed thickly. “I just don’t know about taking E before practice.”

“Fine. But there will be beer and stuff. Come on.” Mark nudged TK’s foot with his own. “Please? You’ve been down lately, whether you want to admit it or not. You need to do this and get out some! Not just hide out in your room.”

“I’m not hiding in my room.”

“Still…you should come out and have fun with me, babe.”

TK let his shoulders slump in defeat. “What time do you want to go?”

Mark lit up. “How about I pick up the girls, Jack, and you around nine so we can be there by ten?”

“That’s fine. Gives me time to hit the gym and do some work.” He yawned loudly. “Sorry.”

  
“Are you getting any sleep?”

“Yeah,” he lied again, not wanting to deal with this conversation.

“Tyler I—“

“Look, I’ve gotta go if I want to get everything done before the party, babe.” He downed the last of his milkshake. “I’ll see you tonight.” He stood before Mark could argue and kissed him.

“See you later,” Mark called as he walked away with his bike. Once he was away from the crowded sidewalk, he put in his headphones and hopped on his bike. He hid the road along the path, knowing it would be a quicker ride to the gym. He saw a white van in his peripheral but paid it no mind as he stuck to the bike lane.

He spent the rest of the afternoon lifting, running, and swimming. He spent a couple hours just letting himself get lost in the motions. He tried not to think about things, just focused on his workout. By the time he was done, he was dripping in sweat and exhausted. It felt good, but he also had very little desire to go out afterwards. Despite how badly he just wanted to go home and stay in, he knew he would go out for Mark.

He got back on his bike and hurried home. He had a few hours to get home, shower, and change. But he knew Mark would want him to dress nice for the party. He always rolled his eyes when TK would just throw on a hoodie and jeans to go out.

He tried to quickly make his way home. He listened to music again and stuck to the bike lane, not noticing the cars behind him.

_Or that same white van…_

He hit his street and slowed down. His apartment was, well it was nice. His mom’s friend had offered him a room in her building. HIs roommate was fine. They weren’t best friends, but they were fine.

Fine seemed to sum up most of how college was going for it. Things were always just fine. Never quite what he wanted. But he could deal. It was just for a few more years. He sighed to himself as he hopped off the bike and walked over to the door. He unlocked his place and slipped inside.

_Just as at the van parked across the street._

“Hey I’m home, Zach!” he yelled out to his roommate. He pulled the door shut and locked it behind him. He deposited his bike against the wall and took to the stairs. “Zach?” Once he was upstairs, he knocked on his roommate’s door; there was no reply. He shrugged and made his way to his own room. He checked his phone for the time. It was just seven o’clock. He had plenty of time to shower and grab something to eat.

He tugged off his clothes and moved toward his ensuite for the shower. The water was loud. So loud he didn’t hear the lock being picked downstairs, or the door slamming open, or the footsteps coming up the stairs…

xxxxxxxxx

Carlos stared at the graffitied wall in front of him. The bright red smiley face stuck out. It was new. Far newer than the rest of the faded artwork that lined the flood wall. It looked out of place. It was different from he rest. He just didn’t know why…

“Reyes!”

Carlos turned to his captain. “Yes sir?” Carlos hadn’t been on the job long. He had joined the police academy straight out of college in California. His parents had been begging him to return to Austin ever since he graduated. With the way this case was shaping up, he was starting to regret not listening to them.

“I need you and Martins to head over to a hardware store a few blocks over.” He handed Carlos a piece of paper with an address. “The owner just called in to dispatch about a possible break in. He came in this morning and saw some tools missing and his back door knocked in. Given the body we found yesterday morning…it must have spooked him some.”

“We’ll go check it out sir.” Carlos took the address and waved to his partner.

“What’s up?” Martins asked.

“Cap wants us to go check out a possible break up a couple blocks over. Hardware store owner called it in…thinks there are some tools missing and is spooked given all this.” He waved at the taped up area along the flood wall and shore.

“You know this isn’t a real crime scene, right newbie?”

Carlos sighed. “You don’t know that.”

“It’s probably just an accidental drowning. Or, you know, one that wasn’t so accidental.”

Carlos just nodded as he go in the driver’s side of the squad car. Half the force thought these drownings were just that. A set of random acts with little connection. But Carlos didn’t buy that. Not when all the victims were all male and roughy the same age. It just didn’t make since. He was convinced there was more to it. There just had to be. He was determined to figure it out, even if it wasn’t his job really.

_He just didn’t know how right he was yet._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for anyone who is giving this story a shot...it is much appreciated! Sorry it took me a little longer to update. I managed to once again injure myself and had to deal with that (I am really accident prone apparently). Anyway, thank you again and I hope you enjoy!

The water covered the sound of someone rummaging through his bedroom. TK didn’t hear anything. He stood under the spray of the shower, letting the water seep into his sore muscles. He was tired. So tired. But…he had promised Mark he would go out. So he let the water wash over his exhausted body. He just wanted to take a few moments there.

_He was oblivious to what was happening outside the bathroom. Of the figure going through his laptop. Connecting to his phone and stealing his number. HIs information._

He had no idea that someone had snuck in behind him. That someone was in his room. That someone was using his laptop, gaining access to his phone through that.That someone would soon make his life a living hell…

He let the water run down his back as he rinsed his hair. Once he was sure the shampoo was rinsed out, he shut the water off and reached for a nearby towel. He didn’t hear the shuffling occurring just outside the door, the frantic attempt to hide. He didn’t notice. Later, he would berate himself. He would question how he missed it all.

But he did. He was wrapped up in his thoughts. His worries about the party. His major. His mother’s damn texts. Ignoring his dad. All of it.

_He never would have thought something was wrong._

He never saw the figure dash off toward his closet, using his clothes as a shield.

He saw his laptop out. He didn’t remember leaving it open. But, he shrugged it off. He had been out of it. His brain felt fried. Half exhausted from the endless homework, which he barely cared about. The other half wrapped up in big decisions he knew he had to made soon. It was easy to ignore any oddities. To shrug it all off as he made his way out of the bathroom to gather clothes.

The figure shrunk back into the closet as he approached. The sweaters and hoodies hid whoever it was from sight. Nothing seemed amiss. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear and jeans, sliding each over his hips. He had lost weight. He knew the last couple months had taken their toll in more ways than one. His second year had been rougher than his first. He missed his dad and New York.

He sighed, looking for a sweater his boyfriend would approve of. He was so worried about the party. So anxious for how Mark would be. How much he would want to drink. To get high.

He groaned and slid the sweater over his head. He turned back to his bed, his brow furrowed as he noticed the map spread out across his comforter.

“What the hell…”

He ran a hand through his wet hair as he stepped closer. His fingers toyed with the edges of the map. It was of the United States, pretty detailed too. But what was so weird about it…it was covered in blood red smiley faces.

_And he had no idea how it got on his bed…_

“Zach!” He held the map closer, feeling his concern grow as he took in the odd markings. “What the hell are you doing?” He tossed the map on his bed and took a step toward the door, determined to find his roommate. He never made it though. His phone started ringing, breaking the moment. He absentmindedly answered. “Yeah?”

“Now is that anyway to answer your boyfriend, Tyler?”

TK huffed and stopped in his tracks. “Sorry Mark. I was…distracted.”

“Well, at least tell me you’re ready?”

TK checked his watch. It wasn’t even eight yet “Um, yeah, but thought you wanted to pick me up at nine?”

“Well get your ass outside then! The girls decided they wanted to pregame before the party. We’ll even feed you if you join us!”

He ran a hand over his hair, glancing at the map again. “Yeah. Just give me a second. I just got out of the shower.”

“I’m outside already so hurry.”

“Yeah…okay.” TK hung up. He stared at the map one more time, shaking his head. It was probably just Zach messing with him. Again…they didn’t get along. Not as much as his mom had hoped. Zach’s mom was close to TK’s. But the two boys…they tolerated one another as roomies but weren’t exactly friends. “Fucking Zach.” He balled up the map and shook his head. His phone buzzed with a text from Mark telling him to come outside again. He sighed and slipped on a pair of Vans. He took one last look at the bed and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his keys and left.

_The figure slipped out from the closet._

TK ran down the stairs and locked up behind himself as he left. Mark honked the horn at him. He rolled his eyes and jogged over to the car. “Hey,” he greeted as he got in the front passenger seat. Mark leaned over and gave him a kiss, earning some catcalls from Jack and the girls in the back.

“Nice of you to finally join us,” Mark said as they broke apart.

TK rolled his eyes. “You told me nine. It isn’t even eight yet. You’re lucky I was ready.”

“Yes,” Jack interrupted, “because it takes you so long to look this good.” He reached forward and played with TK’s hair. “Good to see you man.”

“You just saw me two days ago at practice.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t count. That’s not that fun. Not like tonight will be.”

TK shook his head at his friend. Jack was a good guy. He just liked to party. Hell, all his friends seemed to like to party more than anything. Which honestly, wasn’t that much fun. TK zoned out as they all started making plans for the night. He didn’t really need to listen. He knew how it would go. They’d probably hit up bar Mark loved that never bothered to card for a largely liquid dinner before heading to the beach.

Where they would all go off to get drunk or high…

“So,” Mark continued, “dinner at the bar?”

TK bit back a groan as the others cheered.

The night progressed just as TK expected. The hit up the bar, ordering a round of beers and wings. They stayed for awhile before leaving for the party. TK just went through the motions, just like most days. He went along with what his friends wanted and did. Even though, he really wasn’t sure he cared that much. But, that seemed to be the norm lately.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jack asked as they roamed the beach. The party was in full force now, people drinking and mingling. Mark and the girls had gone off, all opting to get high once they arrived. Jack and TK opted out given their early practice the next day. “You’ve been kind of quiet all night.”

“I’m fine.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I call bullshit…”

TK sighed. He reached for another bottle of beer. He popped the bottle cap off against the table and took a long swig. “Fine. My mom’s been on my case about choosing a major. And my dad’s stuck in the middle.”

“Shit,” Jack sighed. “Sorry Ty.”

TK shrugged. “It’s fine. Mom wants me to go to law school and I just…”

“Still want to follow your dad?”

He nodded. “I think so.”

“So what’s stopping you?”

He shrugged again, earning an eye roll from his friend. “My mom is convinced I need to finish college and follow in her footsteps instead.”

“That’s shitty.” Jack took a sip of his beer. “What does your dad say?”

TK quickly drained the bottle. He knew he should drink that much that fast…but he was just so tired. “He wants me to do what I want. But he also gets why my mom wants me to got to school first. So he is trying to mediate…I think he wants me to finish school then join the academy.”

Jack made a face. “Well, as much as I want you to stay. As as much as I’m sure Mark would too…you don’t sound happy with that option.”

TK reached for another beer. “I don’t know. Don’t think Mark would care much.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “You two having problems?”

TK bit his lip, hating himself for sharing that. “I don’t know.” He sought out Mark in the crowd. He stood off to the side of the party talking. He was talking to his ex, who was shooting glares at TK. “I mean…” TK waved his hands toward the two.

“Ah.” Jack bumped his shoulder. “I’m sorry, dude. For whatever is going on. You don’t seem happy. With any of it.”

TK gave Jack a look but didn’t reply. He just nodded. “Um, I’m going to go check on Mark.”

Jack let the shift happen. “Yeah, he was pretty fucked up last I talked to him.”

“Shocking,” TK laughed, trying to lighten the mood. He clinked is beer bottle against Zach’s as he started off. He only made it a few steps before his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, expecting to see his mom’s picture yet again. Instead, it was an unknown number and an odd message underneath.

_The water is calling…_

“What the hell?” He muttered to himself. The text came again. The same words with a gif of the ocean underneath this time. He ignored the messages and tried to put his phone back away in his pocket. It buzzed again. He saw the same odd texts and more images. He made a face and sent a reply back, asking who was messaging. He just received the same response in return. He turned his phone down and put it back in his pocket. He tried to ignore the messages.

“Tyler!” Mark slurred once he got closer.

“Hey, babe.” TK could tell Mark was still pretty high, but he tried to ignore it. “Having fun?”

“Of course! Better with you here now though! Was just telling Andy I needed to go find you.”

“Really?” TK gave Andy a look.

“Hey Strand,” Mark’s ex greeted.

TK nodded in return before turning to Mark again. “Hey, want to go for a walk?” he asked, trying to ignore Andy.

“Sounds good.” Mark wrapped his arms around and nearly swayed into him as they started walking.   
  
“You okay?” TK asked.

“I’m great! You? You still seem pretty off.”

TK tried not to huff at that. “I’m fine. Just tired and not really feeling the party much.”

“Oh come on, babe. You’re never feeling parties lately! What’s gotten into you? Last year you were so into it all.”

The pair had walked toward the ocean, further away from the crowd. “Sorry. Just…I kind of would rather be home with you than here tonight. Not feeling it. Besides, Andy just glares at me when you aren’t looking.” 

Mark sighed but stopped to face TK. “He does not.”

“Mark, he really does.”

“Fine,” he huffed. He leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “Do you really want to get out of here?”

TK nodded. He felt his phone buzz again in his pocket.

“Okay. Okay. Let me run to bathroom and then we can get out of here. You okay to drive? Not sure I am right now.”

“Yeah, of course.” TK followed Mark up to the bathroom. “I’ll text Jack to make sure he’s fine to catch a ride with someone else.”

“Cool. Be right back.” Mark gave him another sloppy kiss and headed to the public bathroom.

TK took out his phone, ignoring those messages once again, and shot off a text to Jack. He shuffled around outside the bathroom, looking down and eating for the reply. He shivered as he stood there. Things just felt…off.

_He didn’t see anyone around him. He didn’t hear the footsteps. Notice the shadows. That he wasn’t alone._

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped.

“Easy, Tyler.” Mark laughed.

“Sorry…just didn’t hear you.”

“Come on. Let’s get our of here.” Mark handed over the keys and pulled TK toward the parking lot.

_The shadow followed._

xxxxxx

Carlos slumped into his chair. His desk was covered with photos and files. He couldn’t even see the top of it under it all. He groaned and booted up his laptop. He dug into his pockets for a flash drive. He wanted to go over the security footage from the hardware store once more time.

Once he had the footage loaded onto the computer, he pulled it up and watched yet again. The cameras didn’t catch much, but he could just make out a hooded figure leaving with some hammers and axes out the back door. What appeared to be a white van waited just outside and the person had jumped up into it. Carlos couldn’t make out the license plate, but the van looked familiar.

He shuffled around some of the photos from the crime scenes. The road and parking lot was just barely visible in the pictures, just out of focus as they had honed in on the beach. But in the corner…he could have sworn that there was a white van.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Carlos jumped, knocking over some of the files. “Shit! Hey Martins.”

His partner rolled his eyes and picked up the fallen items. “What are you doing looking at these? Aren’t you supposed to be writing up the report for the robbery? You know. The one you are actually assigned to? Not a drowning case?”

“I just—“

“Are convinced you are some kind of detective, rookie? Huh?

“No,” Carlos asserted. “I just think they are connected.”

“Oh come on, kid!”

Carlos bristled at that. “You don’t think it is odd that there has been a string of murders up and down the coast? And one happens here, and then a store not even ten minutes away, get robbed. And no money is taken. Just items that can be used to break in to somewhere. Or as a weapon. That’s all that is taken. You don’t find that weird?”

Martins huffed. “Reyes, don’t go looking for things that aren’t there.”

“I’m not,” he snapped. “I’m looking at things I see and noticing a pattern.”

“You’re going to regret it. It’s not going to go anywhere. And you’ll just piss of the detectives.” Martins tossed the files at his chest. “Trust me kid.”

Carlos shook his head as his partner stormed off. He set the files back on the desk. He stared at the van once again.

_He had a bad feeling about all of this._


End file.
